


Scare Cam

by sherlocksbuttonhole (daleksanddetectives)



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Eggsy is a Little Shit, Getting Together, M/M, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Scare Cam, Which gets him into trouble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 08:07:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7707133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daleksanddetectives/pseuds/sherlocksbuttonhole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>stuck under merlins desk</i>, Eggsy texts to Roxy, <i>was doin scare cam but he just brought harry back and now they’re snoggin??</i></p>
<p>  <a href="http://benwinstagram.tumblr.com/post/116861737401">Inspired by that one Vine.</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Scare Cam

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I've written for this OT3 and to be honest I wasn't actually planning on it for this little fic, they just sort of snuck up on me? Oops?

Eggsy holds his phone up and taps record, “okay, I’m hidin’ under Merlin’s desk and he’s due back from lunch any minute.” He pulls down the wolf mask he’d found in Daisy’s dress up box, “scare cam.” 

He sits and waits, making sure the desk chair obscures him but leaves a decent view of the door. 

Eventually, Eggsy hears quiet chatter in the corridor. One of the voices is definitely Merlin’s distinctive brogue and the other is quite likely Harry’s. He grins to himself and gets the camera ready; two scares for the price of one. Only he doesn’t get a chance to jump and and do his best werewolf impression because as soon as the door shuts behind them, Merlin pushes Harry down onto the sofa and crawls on top of him.

Harry moans and twists his fingers into Merlin’s jumper to pull him closer as they kiss.

_Oh shit_ , Eggsy thinks, _Roxy was right, they_ are  _together_.

He quickly looks for an escape route, but comes up with nothing that won’t alert them. Instead, he takes his phone out again and opens his conversation with Roxy.

_stuck under merlins desk_ , he texts, _was doin scare cam but he just brought harry back and now they’re snoggin??_

He sighs quietly to himself and tries to ignore the activities on the sofa. 

“Shit,” he says out loud as his phone suddenly starts blaring  _Bonkers_ , “dammit Roxy.”

Eggsy curls in on himself and desperately hopes they didn’t hear, but unfortunately it isn’t that kinda movie. 

“Eggsy?” Harry says, pushing himself to rest his elbows.

“Who else is gonna have that as their ringtone?” Merlin deadpans as he lifts himself from on top of Harry and moves to the desk. He pulls the chair out and crouches, “mind explaining why you’re under my desk, lad?”

“A rival secret service offered me money to steal info from your computers?” He tries.

“While wearing a wolf mask?” 

“Yeah...” Eggsy purses his lips, “sorry, I was plannin’ on scarin’ ya. Didn’t mean to uh... interrupt.”

“Not the most compromising position we’ve been caught in,” Harry smirks, sitting up properly and smoothing down his hair, “our being together isn’t exactly a secret.”

Eggsy rolls his eyes and crawls out, “right, well, sorry an’ all that.” He dusts off his trousers, “I’ll leave you two to it, I guess.” 

He’s almost out of the room when he hears Harry call his name. 

“Eggsy, are you upset because your prank didn’t work or because you found out we’re together?” 

Eggsy shrugs, “’m not upset.”

“Lad, the one thing you can’t do is control your facial expressions. What’s wrong?” Merlin asks, resting a hand on Eggsy’s shoulder. 

“Fine, I kinda fancy the both of ya. I mean, have ya seen each other?”

Harry and Merlin share a knowing smile. 

“We have, and we’d be quite interested to know what you’d look like with us. If you’re up for it, you’re welcome to join us.”

Eggsy pauses, “seriously?” 

They nod. 

“We’ve known for a while, like Merlin said, we've seen you staring, and we have discussed it. You’re more than welcome.”

“Can I think about it?” Eggsy asks, “I mean, the answer’ll probably be yeah, but...”

“Of course,” Harry says, “why not come over for dinner tonight? No strings attached. We can talk then.”

“Yeah, alright. That’d be nice.”

“Good,” Merlin says, “now take that mask off and go find something productive to do. We’ll meet you at the train at six?”

“Yes, sir,” Eggsy gives him a mock salute. 

“Ah, but first,” Harry gives Merlin a look and they smile before both leaning down to kiss Eggsy’s forehead. “There, off you go.”

As soon as he’s halfway down the corridor, Eggsy has his phone out again and pulls up Roxy’s contact information. It rings a few times before she picks up and before she has a chance to say anything Eggsy says, “Rox, you are never gonna believe what just happened.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come party on my [tumblr](http://sherlocksbuttonhole.tumblr.com/).


End file.
